K.H.X.F.F.D.T.H.O.T : Foundre story Pt 1 : Guardian in space
World 1 - Deep Space Match 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Pv0mVD0SOs as she walked on the Gaint destroyed spaceship Foundre was walking in the presaonor shell she kind of complaned " aw what happend here it looks like its turned into a dump " "Oh its more than that little Earth Girl " Foundre heard a voice behind her she turned to see a old fat alean who had four eyes adoe three of them where eye patches locked in a cell as Foundre turned around and asked him "who are you ? " The alean said in a sad tone "My name is evil genius Dr. Jumba Jookiba " Foundre looked crossed and said " Evil that means your on the Unshore King side no wonder your stuck in this prison " Jumba said rubbing the back of his head "ahay ill admit the Evil part was along time ago im more aless Good now comperd to the Unshore King that is " Foundre said looking confused " wait if your not evil then why are you in a cell ? " Jumba reveles "that is becouse of the Unshore King himself .........doe its along story you see it all beagian fithteen years ago from today me,My greandest Exsprement 626,Earth Girl and my comrade Plickely where here to celibrate the capture of all 624 Exsprements i had created when i was qouted ah a Evil Genius when this Armored man the Unshore King burst through the wall littery and killed little Earth Girl couseing Experment 626 to get so mad he turned into a monster who is still roming this ship somewhere " Foundre asked with a currues look "Exsprement 626 ............if i was a betting girl i would bet it was close to that little girl " Jumba nudded and said "ay that is true the Little girl was named Lilo who called my Exsprement 626 the name Stich " Foundre said crossing her arms "Stich i know i heard that name before well glad to get that cofferd up but why are you in this Cell ? " Jumba then said saldey "It is for my own pretection Miss thunder girl after the King killed the earth girl in a few days my expement went crazy and killed Pleckley luckley for me this contament is made of an unbreakabal alloy witch can never be broken luckley i have food and drinks that can last for years Ha ha ha " Foundre said still looking at Jumba "ah ha so Stich went crazy just becouse his freind died poor thing " Jumba said lathing alittle bit "ha ha in a way im kind of proud as a evil genyus hahahahaha " however he then said sadley "however not at the exspence of little girl and plekley and huu " as Jumba reolised Foundre was walking away as Jumba asked "ah Thuder girl what are you doing ? " Foundre said serieus " I'm not a cowerd if your scared of your little Exsprement thats fine ill just take him down myself " as Foundre then walked away as Jumba warned her "No stop 626 is not like he was before he is more ruthless and angryer than before if he catches you he well rip you inhalf " as Foundre walked away she said to herself "Hpmh i can take care of myself ill beat that Fat guys expserement " "Hm then lets see about that Girl " https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=evlc0MUkbhE Foundre turned around confused as she saw an other Armored man as she asked "So who are you are you the Unshore King ? " The Man said "No but i am a seveent of him after he relight the Great willl of endless combat i am Garland " as Foundre asked "ha a servent hu not really a good job if i do say so myself " Garland said with a smirk " your cokeness is only exsieted by your rudeness " Foundre said crossed "what Rude im not rude who you calling rude iv spend my hole life with Fue so i know what Rude is and im not it !!!!" Garland then added "and even that is exsceeded by your Thunderus temper a perfect Temper to fight with so come on and let us fight the gloerues feald of battle " Foundre said confused "you want to fight me then fine but after this youll know this is a fight you do not want to be apart of " as she and The Servent of the endless combat get ready to battle Battle Foundre VS Garland Player - Foundre Com - Garland Before Battle qoutes Garland : Your temper well cost you dearly Foundre : I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPOR !!!!!!! Match 2 Garland was on his knees as Foundre smiled and said "whose got the temper now ha " Garland however said threetaning "do not assume just becouse you won does not meen the war is over the Battle shall contenude as it shall always be " as he dissiperd into Darkness Foundre put her keyblade over his shoulders and said " hate to admit it hes right about that " as Foundre keept moveing after some time as she was walking through the hall of the ship Foundre looked at the armoed man standing infront of her who looked like he was standing in place Foundre could guess he was not the unshore King by the look of him but she somehow knew he was indeed part of his army as https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=06LS4n72sAU The man spoke in a british like acsent " You shall not move any further Girl " Foundre looked crossed and said "Girl who you calling a girl you trash " the man took up his two swored's and said "It seems as doe you have quite the temper a short temper with being called a little Girl well then i shall teach you that my tempoer is greateer than your's " Foundre said crossing her arms "Not bad swords there i bet you got them from the nearest Sword shop ant that right " The Man said annoied "how dare you girl these sworeds where made from the strongest metail in all of the empire and i shall gladley use them here " Foundre said reolising "Hu guess your going to fight me hu " the Man then heled his swored's in a pose "That i well now prepaire to be JUDGED BY Judge Magister GABRANTH !!!!!!" as he stritched his sworeds out as Foundre looked serieues as she was ready to fight this Judge Magister Battle Foundre VS Gabranth ' '''Player -Foundre ' 'Com -Gabranth ' 'Before Battle qoutes ' 'Gabranth : Prepaire to be judged ' '''Foundre : sorry ill have to cancel my trail today Match 3 as Foundre was alittle bit shocked as Gabranth was still standing Foundre thought "Darn it why can't i beat him " "Hay wait " https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4GqoUW23IrY as Foundre knowtest someone ran and attacked Gabranth who said crossed "Gah you again boy " the guy reveleved to be Vaan as Foundre looked shocked and said "Vaan ? " Vaan said seirues "Foundre you get out of here ill deal with Gabranth " Foundre said crossed "what are you calling me a cowerd im no cowerd " Vaan explaned "This isent about being a cowerd don't you see Gabranth wants to keep you from locking the Keyhole " Foundre then remeberd shocked thinking " the keyhole ......dam i almost forgot why......" Foundre then nudded and said "right thanks Vaan i promiss ill lock the keyhole as long as you keep that Armored Knight creep buesy " Vaan put a thumb up and said "You got it " as Foundre Ran she was running until she got to the head of the ship and said " Ok so where is that keyhole " however as Foundre was walking she heard something from the vents it was faint but it sounded like something was up there as she looked up she said " wha.......somethings in the vents but what ? " suddnley it sounded like there was a nose of banning as if something was trying to break the roof until it did as Foundre moved back in shock when she looked at the thing that did it she suddnley saw what did it as it looked like a blue fuzzball who had it's back turned Foundre looked confused and said " what the ? " as the Fussball turned around he then had a sick smile as its eyes where red while shouting " NANA MAMACRESTA HAHAHA " Foundre then summoned her Keyblade and said " I take it your Exsperement 626 alright looks like ill have to put you down fuzzball " Battle Foundre VS Future Stitch Player - Foundre ' '''Com - Future Stitch ' 'Before the Battle Qoutes ' '''Stitch : Hahahahaha Foundre : dam it stop makeing fun of me after the battle Future Stitch looked crossed as he groweld "Grrrrrr Bow Bow " as he climbed out of the window and out of it aode he looked back with a really sad look as Foundre looked seroirues she then heard a voice that said https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rl3cCmRieEU "Poor thing " as Foundre saw the side of the window saw Xion's on her refection as Foundre anwsers in a kind of disrepectful way "yeah poor monster trying to kill me thanks for the words of confednece Xion " Xion however said sadley "Foundre have you already forgoten hes only like that becouse the Unshore King Killed Lilo if he didn't then .........." Foundre said in an other disrepectful way "well to bad for him then better for me to put it out of its messery " Xion said crossed "How could you say something like that ......and beside's hes a he not an it " Foundre crossed her arms as she walked fawored and stoped when she had her back turned to her reflection as she said "Look Xion wheve all got a job to do to kill the Unshore King before he gets to the Heart of time i don't have time to worry about beings who where self made going through a crisses becomeing failed exsprements when that monsters out there plotting something " Xion said looking sad "Failed .......Exsperament is that also what you think of me " Foundre then shock her head and remeberd her partner from the past was also created by the Orginision she then regret saying that to her and then turned around to appougise becouse even doe she has nothing in common with her time partner does not meen she can't go around makeing fun of failed exprement "Xion ......." however when she looked at Xion's dirrection she saw instead was the Keyhole as Foundre looked sappries for a few seconds and reolised saying "The Keyhole ? " as she then lefted her keyblade and locked the seal on the keyhole with a sad look of her own remebering what she said she then dissiperd into light ready to go to the next world FF Match Battle Vaan VS Gabranth Player -Vaan Com -Gabranth Before Battle Qoutes Gabranth : why must you keep getting in my way Boy Vaan : Becouse i don't want the world to go to chaoes again thats why Theme -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JAeBfRBiLq8 After the Battle Gabranth was standing but barley saying crossed "You.......how dare you .....you dameged my Honor even more the Unshore King well kill me for this " as he then fell to one knee Vaan said serieus " Gabranth .......Noah why are you apart of the Unshore King's forces didn't you make peace with your brother Bouch after you where reserected " Gabranth said crossed "Never call me Noah ....i don't desterbe to be called Noah and to answer your qurestion Boy no i shall never forgeve my tretcharus brother for abandaning me and my mother its just the Unshore King had destroyed my hometown without even lifting a finger " Vaan looked shocked and said "He did what ? " Gabranth said crossed "You heard me boy he ......he killed everyone there but me damegeing my honor and promissed me if i worked for him he would bring them back however i don't trust him and he two shall be judged for his crimes " Vaan asked confused "you want to face a force like that along your crazy " Gabranth said crossed "arent you " Vaan said serieus "No i want to face the Unshore King with my allys and freinds becouse i know thats not enouth to beat him alone " Gabranth said crossed "allys .....ha.....who needs them for i have a new way to get powerful " Vaan asked currues "and that is ? " Gabranth reveles "It is becouse in this world the more battles your in the stronger you become so with many more battles i shall become stonger than the Unshore King himself " as he then griped his hand like a fist and said "and soon no one well be in my way we shall meet again chiled "as he dissiperd into Darkness Vaan looked at where he was said" Ill bet your right ill be ready then " as he then dissiperd into Light Chapter Completed New Character -Vaan Next Chapter -Thunder Under the Sea